The silence of Fuu
by Mudbud333
Summary: Why is Fuu so quiet? She has a lot of one liners. Who knows? Only her and Pence know.


This story is about why Fuu is so quiet.

A silver haired girl sat on a bench in Twilight Town. She looked over at the clocktower "Heh, those three idiots might fall off if their not careful" She got up and walked over to the underground to get home faster. She always felt a little unsafe down there. She looked behind her and started walking a little faster, the guy behind her looked creepy, just one big black cloak.

She gulped and took a turn to get her home faster, but the guy was suddenly ahead of her. She screamed. The cloaked man grabbed her and ut her against the wall, non too lightly, and tore off her shirt.  
>"L-Let go of me!" She yelped, but to no avail. The man chuckled "Now why would I give up such a nice prize?" He lowered his hood to reveil a man with an eye patch "Because I'm only fourteen?"<br>"Nah" He played wth her breasts. She screamed "Ah ah ah, no one can hear you, I've sound proofed the place, no one outside of thses tunnles can hear you, now, just enjoy yourself, please" he grinned She struggled against his hold, and he slapped her "Stop moving, the only movents you should make are sexual ones"  
>She had tears falling from her eyes, and he tore off her pants "Hm, thats a nice little hole you have there"<br>"No! Please!"  
>He grinned and shoved two finger up there, roughly She screamed, that had hurt, he wasn't a very gental rapist he thrust them, and big her neck She struggled, and kicked, but she couldn't shake him "Stop! It hurts!"<br>"No" He said "And no means no" She kicked more, but to no avail He grinned and added a third finger, she felt like her vagina was on fire "STOP IT! PLEASE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?"  
>"Becasue I can" He grinned SHe struggled, really, what were the odds she would be raped inTWILIGHT TOWN, really, the place is full of honest people<p>

Meanwhile, Pence was walking through the Underground "STOP IT! PLEASE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?"  
>HE stopped, then looked around "Hello?" White things appeared around him, and he gulped "Who are you guys?" they attacked him, and he doged, but he was no keyblade master, and they had him pinned down. A voice went off in his head "Leave, now!"<br>"No!" He yelled, and kicked one off of him, it was like kicking a ton of bricks, be he got it off "Augh..." He gasped, that hurt. He ran toward the noise, but didn't have a feeling he was going to be able to stop whatever was happening.

He was finished fingering her "Now then, now that your loosened up some, this wont hurt as much" He grinned, and undid his cloak, and prodded his dick against her opening.  
>She whimpered "It's not too late... you- you can stop"<br>"And why would I? Now that your so calm about it, you might even want it" He grinned very evilly.  
>He wasn't entirely wrong, she HAD been thinking about sex, Hayner seemed to be pretty atractive... but, she didn't want THIS!<br>He kissed her neck, and slid into her.  
>She screamed, he was HUGE "GET IT OUT OF ME! PLEASE!" She begged, a fresh wave of tears glazing her eyes "I'LL DO ANYTHING ELSE! JUST DONT PENITRATE ME!"<br>"Too late dear, your just lucky I broke your hymen with my fingers" He smiled She went into a fit of sobs while he thrust into her

"GET IT OUT OF ME! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING ELSE! JUST DON'T PENETRATE ME!"  
>His eyes widened, that was Fuu! And she was being raped! Really, in Twilight Town? That's a new one. He tore down the halls, looking for her "WHY ARE THESE GOD DAMNED TUNNELS SO CONFUSING?" He asked no one as he turned corner after corner in hopes of finding her.<p>

He was really going at it now, really fast, inhumanly fast, it was like he was a demon. No, he was a demon, as far as Fuu was concerned. "Please... Please get off of me... I won't tell anyone if you do..."  
>"I'm not from around here, you think I'm scared? And your police force are pitiful"<br>She sobbed "PLEASE!"  
>He shook his head, and then slowed down a little "I think I'm about to cum"<br>"DON'T! NOT INSIDE OF ME!" She screamed

"PLEASE!" He heard her scream, and he went faster, which was almost impossible "I've got to do somthi-"  
>"DON'T! NOT INSIDE OF ME!"<br>"Fuck!" He said, and turned another corner, kicking away a sewer rat, and then he saw a man in a black cloak, with his hand outstretched, holing a sword out to him "Take it" The man told him Pence nodded "O-Okay" He took it, and continued to run, not noticing the strength entering his body, and then he found the scene of the crime.

She was struggling again, but he was too strong "Almost..." He said, a terrible grin on his face "Get off of her!" Pence said "Now, why should I do that?" He chuckled, and then those white monsters from earlier appeared.  
>"Those things?" He gasped, but he was ready this time, he pulled out the sword, and slashed at one when it came to attack him, and he cut off the head of another, and then stabbed another. Then he turned to the rapist "Get off of her"<br>"You think your something special because you beat a few dusks, kid?" The man smiled "I'll show you some real power!" He pulled out of Fuu, and turned to Pence "Prepare to die"  
>Pence locked eyes with Fuu, and his eyes said one thing- GET OUT OF HERE. She nodded, and ran off as well as she could with the fire between her legs.<br>The man smiled "I can catch her again another time" And he teleported away, and then red beams started to go for Pence, but he deflected them "H-Huh?" He asked himself "How did I do that?"  
>The man continued, and Pence got some hits in, but then someone walked in "Xigbar, you remember, you aren't supposed to reveil yourself, now, RTC before you get into trouble"<br>Xigbar sighed "Looks like you got off lightly kid, later" He dissapeared through a door of Darkness.  
>Pence blinked "That was... weird"<p>

Later

Fuu was crying outside one of the entrances to the underground. And then Pence came out "Are you okay"  
>She nodded He sat next to her, but she flinched "I can't hang around you, I feel like I'd end up crying" She said "I might... someday, but not for a while..."<br>He nodded "I understand, Fuu"  
>SHe kissed him "Forgive" She got up, and left.<br>He blushed, and got up, going home. He was going to hang out with Hayner and Ollette tomorrow, they were going to finish their homework tomorrow, but he had a feeling something odd was going to happen again.


End file.
